


Possible Omegaverse genetics: Separate allele version

by Enirei



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Genetics, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enirei/pseuds/Enirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Punnett squares and possible inheritance rules for the presentation of Alpha/Beta/Omega . Inspired by azriona's Omegaverse genetics piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quick Reference

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this was inspired by azriona's work [Omegaverse Genetics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/720202/chapters/1335078). They did not have traditional Punnett squares and only one idea of inheritance so I sort of just ran with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is now part of a collections [Omegaverse Genetics and Related Meta](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OmegaverseGeneticsandRelatedMeta). Go check out the other works if you like :)

This is just a reference table for the statistics. For the actual Punnett squares please look at additional chapters.

Beta Recessive | AO = Beta  
---  
Genotype | Phenotype  
AA | Alpha  
AB | Alpha | *Ignore A/A  
and O/O pairings  
OO | Omega  
BO | Omega  
AO | Beta  
BB | Beta  
% of Presented Type  
Pairings | Alpha | Beta | Omega  
Alpha/Alpha | 91.67% | 8.33% | 0.00%  
Beta/Beta | 25.00% | 50.00% | 25.00%  
Omega/Omega | 0.00% | 8.33% | 91.67%  
Alpha/Beta | 18.75% | 62.50% | 18.75%  
Alpha/Omega | 62.50% | 31.25% | 6.25%  
Beta/Omega | 6.25% | 31.25% | 62.50%  
Average | 33.33% | 33.33% | 33.33%  
Average* | 28.33% | 43.33% | 28.33%  
Alpha > Beta > Omega  
---  
Genotype | Phenotype  
AA | Alpha  
AB | Alpha | *Ignore A/A  
and O/O pairings  
AO | Alpha  
BB | Beta  
BO | Beta  
OO | Omega  
% of Presented Type  
Pairings | Alpha | Beta | Omega  
Alpha/Alpha | 87.50% | 8.33% | 4.17%  
Beta/Beta | 0.00% | 91.67% | 8.33%  
Omega/Omega | 0.00% | 0.00% | 100.00%  
Alpha/Beta | 66.67% | 16.67% | 16.67%  
Alpha/Omega | 66.67% | 29.17% | 4.17%  
Beta/Omega | 0.00% | 75.00% | 25.00%  
Average | 53.57% | 33.33% | 13.10%  
Average* | 42.86% | 46.43% | 10.71%  
Beta > Omega > Alpha  
---  
Genotype | Phenotype  
BB | Beta  
AB | Beta | *Ignore A/A  
and O/O pairings  
BO | Beta  
OO | Omega  
AO | Omega  
AA | Alpha  
% of Presented Type  
Pairings | Alpha | Beta | Omega  
Alpha/Alpha | 100.00% | 0.00% | 0.00%  
Beta/Beta | 4.17% | 87.50% | 8.33%  
Omega/Omega | 8.33% | 0.00% | 91.67%  
Alpha/Beta | 25.00% | 0.00% | 75.00%  
Alpha/Omega | 16.67% | 66.67% | 16.67%  
Beta/Omega | 4.17% | 66.67% | 29.17%  
Average | 13.10% | 53.57% | 33.33%  
Average* | 8.82% | 66.18% | 25.00%  
Omega > Alpha > Beta  
---  
Genotype | Phenotype  
AA | Alpha  
AB | Alpha | *Ignore A/A  
and O/O pairings  
OO | Omega  
AO | Omega  
BO | Omega  
BB | Beta  
% of Presented Type  
Pairings | Alpha | Beta | Omega  
Alpha/Alpha | 91.67% | 8.33% | 0.00%  
Beta/Beta | 0.00% | 100.00% | 0.00%  
Omega/Omega | 0.00% | 4.17% | 87.50%  
Alpha/Beta | 66.67% | 4.17% | 66.67%  
Alpha/Omega | 66.67% | 25.00% | 0.00%  
Beta/Omega | 0.00% | 16.67% | 66.67%  
Average | 54.76% | 13.10% | 53.57%  
Average* | 42.86% | 18.75% | 50.00%  
Beta > Alpha > Omega > Beta  
---  
Genotype | Phenotype  
AA | Alpha  
AO | Alpha | *Ignore A/A  
and O/O pairings  
AB | Beta  
BB | Beta  
BO | Omega  
OO | Omega  
% of Presented Type  
Pairings | Alpha | Beta | Omega  
Alpha/Alpha | 91.67% | 0.00% | 8.33%  
Beta/Beta | 8.33% | 91.67% | 0.00%  
Omega/Omega | 0.00% | 8.33% | 91.67%  
Alpha/Beta | 25.00% | 56.25% | 18.75%  
Alpha/Omega | 56.25% | 18.75% | 25.00%  
Beta/Omega | 18.75% | 25.00% | 56.25%  
Average | 33.33% | 33.33% | 33.33%  
Average* | 28.33% | 45.00% | 26.67%


	2. Beta Recessive | AO is Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Beta gene is completely recessive and the combination Alpha-Omega results in a faux Beta. This one mirrors azriona's original idea.  
  
Alpha | AA/AB | Beta | BB/AO | Omega | OO/BO  
Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total | Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total  
Alpha/Alpha | 11 | 1 | 0 | 12 | Alpha/Omega | 3 | 10 | 3 | 16  
Beta/Beta | 3 | 6 | 3 | 12 | Alpha/Beta | 10 | 5 | 1 | 16  
Omega/Omega | 0 | 1 | 11 | 12 | Beta/Omega | 1 | 5 | 10 | 16  
Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total  
A/A or O/O? | With | 33.33% | 33.33% | 33.33% | 84  
Without | 28.33% | 43.33% | 28.33% | 60  
A | A | Alpha | 4 | A | A | Alpha | 0  
A | AA | AA | Beta | 0 | O | AO | AO | Beta | 4  
A | AA | AA | Omega | 0 | O | AO | AO | Omega | 0  
A | A | Alpha | 4 | A | A | Alpha | 2  
A | AA | AA | Beta | 0 | O | AO | AO | Beta | 2  
B | AB | AB | Omega | 0 | B | AB | AB | Omega | 0  
A | B | Alpha | 3 | A | B | Alpha | 0  
A | AA | AB | Beta | 1 | O | AO | BO | Beta | 2  
B | AB | BB | Omega | 0 | O | AO | BO | Omega | 2  
O | O | Alpha | 0 | A | B | Alpha | 1  
O | OO | OO | Beta | 0 | O | AO | BO | Beta | 2  
O | OO | OO | Omega | 4 | B | AB | BB | Omega | 1  
O | O | Alpha | 0 | A | A | Alpha | 4  
O | OO | OO | Beta | 0 | B | AB | AB | Beta | 0  
B | BO | BO | Omega | 4 | B | AB | AB | Omega | 0  
O | B | Alpha | 0 | A | A | Alpha | 2  
O | OO | BO | Beta | 1 | A | AA | AA | Beta | 2  
B | BO | BB | Omega | 3 | O | AO | AO | Omega | 0  
B | B | Alpha | 0 | A | B | Alpha | 2  
B | BB | BB | Beta | 4 | B | AB | BB | Beta | 2  
B | BB | BB | Omega | 0 | B | AB | BB | Omega | 0  
B | B | Alpha | 2 | A | B | Alpha | 2  
A | AB | AB | Beta | 0 | A | AA | AB | Beta | 1  
O | BO | BO | Omega | 2 | O | AO | BO | Omega | 1  
A | O | Alpha | 1 | B | B | Alpha | 0  
A | AA | AO | Beta | 2 | O | BO | BO | Beta | 0  
O | AO | OO | Omega | 1 | O | BO | BO | Omega | 4  
B | B | Alpha | 0  
O | BO | BO | Beta | 2  
B | BB | BB | Omega | 2  
A | O | Alpha | 0  
O | AO | OO | Beta | 2  
O | AO | OO | Omega | 2  
A | O | Alpha | 1  
O | AO | OO | Beta | 1  
B | AB | BO | Omega | 2


	3. Alpha > Beta > Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Alpha is dominant over Beta and Omega and Beta is dominant over Omega.  
  
Alpha | AA/AB/AO | Beta | BB/BO | Omega | OO  
Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total | Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total  
Alpha/Alpha | 22 | 1 | 1 | 24 | Alpha/Omega | 8 | 2 | 2 | 12  
Beta/Beta | 0 | 11 | 1 | 12 | Alpha/Beta | 16 | 7 | 1 | 24  
Omega/Omega | 0 | 0 | 4 | 4 | Beta/Omega | 0 | 6 | 2 | 8  
Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total  
A/A or O/O? | With | 54.76% | 32.14% | 13.10% | 84  
Without | 42.86% | 46.43% | 10.71% | 56  
A | A | Alpha | 4 | A | A | Alpha | 4  
A | AA | AA | Beta | 0 | O | AO | AO | Beta | 0  
A | AA | AA | Omega | 0 | O | AO | AO | Omega | 0  
A | A | Alpha | 4 | A | B | Alpha | 2  
A | AA | AA | Beta | 0 | O | AO | BO | Beta | 2  
B | AB | AB | Omega | 0 | O | AO | BO | Omega | 0  
A | A | Alpha | 4 | A | O | Alpha | 2  
A | AA | AA | Beta | 0 | O | AO | OO | Beta | 0  
O | AO | AO | Omega | 0 | O | AO | OO | Omega | 2  
A | B | Alpha | 3 | A | A | Alpha | 4  
A | AA | AB | Beta | 1 | B | AB | AB | Beta | 0  
B | AA | BB | Omega | 0 | B | AB | AB | Omega | 0  
A | B | Alpha | 3 | A | A | Alpha | 4  
A | AA | AB | Beta | 1 | B | AB | AB | Beta | 0  
O | AO | BO | Omega | 0 | O | AO | AO | Omega | 0  
A | O | Alpha | 3 | A | B | Alpha | 2  
A | AA | AO | Beta | 0 | B | AB | BB | Beta | 2  
O | AO | OO | Omega | 1 | B | AB | BB | Omega | 0  
B | B | Alpha | 0 | A | B | Alpha | 2  
B | BB | BB | Beta | 4 | B | AB | BB | Beta | 2  
B | BB | BB | Omega | 0 | O | AO | BO | Omega | 0  
B | B | Alpha | 0 | A | O | Alpha | 2  
B | BB | BB | Beta | 4 | B | AB | BO | Beta | 2  
O | BO | BO | Omega | 0 | B | AB | BO | Omega | 0  
B | O | Alpha | 0 | A | O | Alpha | 2  
B | BB | BO | Beta | 3 | B | AB | BO | Beta | 1  
O | BO | OO | Omega | 1 | O | AO | OO | Omega | 1  
O | O | Alpha | 0 | B | B | Alpha | 0  
O | OO | OO | Beta | 0 | O | BO | BO | Beta | 4  
O | OO | OO | Omega | 4 | O | BO | BO | Omega | 0  
B | O | Alpha | 0  
O | BO | OO | Beta | 2  
O | BO | OO | Omega | 2


	4. Beta > Omega > Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta is dominate over Alpha and Omega, Omega is dominate over Alpha  
  
Alpha | AA | Beta | BB/AB/BO | Omega | OO/AO  
Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total | Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total  
Alpha/Alpha | 4 | 0 | 0 | 4 | Alpha/Omega | 2 | 0 | 6 | 8  
Beta/Beta | 1 | 21 | 2 | 24 | Alpha/Beta | 2 | 8 | 2 | 12  
Omega/Omega | 1 | 0 | 11 | 12 | Beta/Omega | 1 | 16 | 7 | 24  
Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total  
A/A or O/O? | With | 13.10% | 53.57% | 33.33% | 84  
Without | 8.82% | 66.18% | 25.00% | 68  
A | A | Alpha | 4 | A | A | Alpha | 0  
A | AA | AA | Beta | 0 | O | AO | AO | Beta | 0  
A | AA | AA | Omega | 0 | O | AO | AO | Omega | 4  
B | B | Alpha | 0 | A | A | Alpha | 2  
B | BB | BB | Beta | 4 | O | AO | AO | Beta | 0  
B | BB | BB | Omega | 0 | A | AA | AA | Omega | 2  
B | B | Alpha | 0 | A | A | Alpha | 0  
B | BB | BB | Beta | 4 | B | AB | AB | Beta | 2  
A | BA | BA | Omega | 0 | O | AO | AO | Omega | 2  
B | B | Alpha | 0 | A | A | Alpha | 0  
B | BB | BB | Beta | 4 | B | AB | AB | Beta | 4  
O | BO | BO | Omega | 0 | B | AB | AB | Omega | 0  
B | A | Alpha | 1 | A | A | Alpha | 2  
B | BB | AB | Beta | 3 | B | AB | AB | Beta | 2  
A | BA | AA | Omega | 0 | A | AA | AA | Omega | 0  
B | A | Alpha | 0 | B | B | Alpha | 0  
B | BB | AB | Beta | 3 | O | BO | BO | Beta | 4  
O | BO | AO | Omega | 1 | O | BO | BO | Omega | 0  
B | O | Alpha | 0 | B | B | Alpha | 0  
B | BB | BO | Beta | 3 | O | BO | BO | Beta | 4  
O | BO | OO | Omega | 1 | A | BA | BA | Omega | 0  
O | O | Alpha | 0 | B | A | Alpha | 0  
O | OO | OO | Beta | 0 | O | BO | AO | Beta | 2  
O | OO | OO | Omega | 4 | O | BO | AO | Omega | 2  
O | O | Alpha | 0 | B | A | Alpha | 1  
O | OO | OO | Beta | 0 | O | BO | AO | Beta | 2  
A | AO | AO | Omega | 4 | A | BA | AA | Omega | 1  
O | A | Alpha | 1 | B | O | Alpha | 0  
O | OO | AO | Beta | 0 | O | BO | OO | Beta | 2  
A | AO | AA | Omega | 3 | O | BO | OO | Omega | 2  
B | O | Alpha | 0  
O | BO | OO | Beta | 2  
A | BA | AO | Omega | 2


	5. Omega > Alpha > Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega is dominate over Alpha and Beta, Alpha is dominate over Beta.  
  
Alpha | AA/AB | Beta | BB | Omega | OO/AO/BO  
Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total | Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total  
Alpha/Alpha | 11 | 1 | 0 | 12 | Alpha/Omega | 7 | 1 | 16 | 24  
Beta/Beta | 0 | 4 | 0 | 4 | Alpha/Beta | 6 | 2 | 0 | 8  
Omega/Omega | 2 | 1 | 21 | 24 | Beta/Omega | 2 | 2 | 8 | 12  
Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total  
A/A or O/O? | With | 33.33% | 13.10% | 53.57% | 84  
Without | 31.25% | 18.75% | 50.00% | 48  
A | A | Alpha | 4 | A | A | Alpha | 0  
A | AA | AA | Beta | 0 | O | AO | AO | Beta | 0  
A | AA | AA | Omega | 0 | O | AO | AO | Omega | 4  
A | A | Alpha | 4 | A | A | Alpha | 2  
A | AA | AA | Beta | 0 | O | AO | AO | Beta | 0  
B | AB | AB | Omega | 0 | A | AA | AA | Omega | 2  
A | B | Alpha | 3 | A | A | Alpha | 2  
A | AA | AB | Beta | 1 | O | AO | AO | Beta | 0  
B | AB | BB | Omega | 0 | B | AB | AB | Omega | 2  
B | B | Alpha | 0 | A | B | Alpha | 0  
B | BB | BB | Beta | 4 | O | AO | BO | Beta | 0  
B | BB | BB | Omega | 0 | O | AO | BO | Omega | 4  
O | O | Alpha | 0 | A | B | Alpha | 2  
O | OO | OO | Beta | 0 | O | AO | BO | Beta | 0  
O | OO | OO | Omega | 4 | A | AA | AB | Omega | 2  
O | O | Alpha | 0 | A | B | Alpha | 1  
O | OO | OO | Beta | 0 | O | AO | BO | Beta | 1  
A | AO | AO | Omega | 4 | B | AB | BB | Omega | 2  
O | O | Alpha | 0 | A | A | Alpha | 4  
O | OO | OO | Beta | 0 | B | AB | AB | Beta | 0  
B | BO | BO | Omega | 4 | B | AB | AB | Omega | 0  
O | A | Alpha | 1 | A | B | Alpha | 2  
O | OO | AO | Beta | 0 | B | AB | BB | Beta | 2  
A | AO | AA | Omega | 3 | B | AB | BB | Omega | 0  
O | A | Alpha | 1 | B | B | Alpha | 0  
O | OO | AO | Beta | 0 | O | BO | BO | Beta | 0  
B | BO | AB | Omega | 3 | O | BO | BO | Omega | 4  
O | B | Alpha | 0 | B | B | Alpha | 2  
O | OO | BO | Beta | 1 | O | BO | BO | Beta | 0  
B | BO | BB | Omega | 3 | A | AB | AB | Omega | 2  
B | B | Alpha | 0  
O | BO | BO | Beta | 2  
B | BB | BB | Omega | 2


	6. Beta > Alpha > Omega > Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta is dominant over Alpha, Alpha is dominant over Omega, Omega is dominant over Beta.  
  
Alpha | AA, AO | Beta | BB, BA | Omega | OO, OB  
Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total | Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total  
Alpha/Alpha | 11 | 0 | 1 | 12 | Alpha/Beta | 4 | 9 | 3 | 16  
Beta/Beta | 1 | 11 | 0 | 12 | Alpha/Omega | 9 | 3 | 4 | 16  
Omega/Omega | 0 | 1 | 11 | 12 | Beta/Omega | 3 | 4 | 9 | 16  
Alpha | Beta | Omega | Total  
A/A?O/O? | With | 33.33% | 33.33% | 33.33% | 84  
Without | 28.33% | 45.00% | 26.67% | 60  
A | A | Alpha | 4 | A | A | Alpha | 2  
A | AA | AA | Beta | 0 | A | AA | AA | Beta | 2  
A | AA | AA | Omega | 0 | B | AB | AB | Omega | 0  
A | A | Alpha | 4 | A | A | Alpha | 0  
A | AA | AA | Beta | 0 | B | AB | AB | Beta | 4  
O | AO | AO | Omega | 0 | B | AB | AB | Omega | 0  
A | O | Alpha | 3 | A | O | Alpha | 2  
A | AA | OA | Beta | 0 | A | AA | OA | Beta | 1  
O | AO | OO | Omega | 1 | B | AB | OB | Omega | 1  
A | B | Alpha | 1 | A | O | Alpha | 0  
A | AA | BA | Beta | 3 | B | AB | OB | Beta | 2  
B | AB | BB | Omega | 0 | B | AB | OB | Omega | 2  
A | B | Alpha | 0 | A | A | Alpha | 2  
B | AB | BB | Beta | 4 | B | AB | AB | Beta | 2  
B | AB | BB | Omega | 0 | O | AO | AO | Omega | 0  
B | B | Alpha | 0 | A | A | Alpha | 4  
B | BB | BB | Beta | 4 | O | AO | AO | Beta | 0  
B | BB | BB | Omega | 0 | O | AO | AO | Omega | 0  
B | O | Alpha | 0 | A | O | Alpha | 1  
B | BB | OB | Beta | 1 | B | AB | OB | Beta | 1  
O | BO | OO | Omega | 3 | O | AO | OO | Omega | 2  
B | O | Alpha | 0 | A | O | Alpha | 2  
O | BO | OO | Beta | 0 | O | AO | OO | Beta | 0  
O | BO | OO | Omega | 4 | O | AO | OO | Omega | 2  
O | O | Alpha | 0 | A | B | Alpha | 1  
O | OO | OO | Beta | 0 | B | AB | BB | Beta | 2  
O | OO | OO | Omega | 4 | O | AO | BO | Omega | 1  
A | B | Alpha | 2  
O | AO | BO | Beta | 0  
O | AO | BO | Omega | 2  
B | B | Alpha | 0  
B | BB | BB | Beta | 2  
O | BO | BO | Omega | 2  
B | B | Alpha | 0  
O | BO | BO | Beta | 0  
O | BO | BO | Omega | 4


End file.
